Mistaken
by Emerald1999
Summary: When Lotus and David Potter are attacked on Halloween Dumbledore hailed David as the BoyWhoLived because he had a lightning bolt scar on his head and dark magic surrounded him. That led to the assumption of David vanquishing Voldemort, when it was really Lotus. What happens when everyone finds out the truth will Lotus be on the light side, or the dark side? Fem!Harry WBWL


**AN: I own nothing  
I did some editing on the chapter and changed a few little things, such as details and I also changed the twins names, mostly because when I went over it again, I didn't like their names.**

**Mistaken  
**

**Prologue**

_**October 31, 1981**_

"Peter, are you sure your okay with watching the twins tonight?" Lily Potter asked, biting her bottom lip in worry.

Lily Potter was a beautiful 21-year-old mother of twins, with light wavy red hair and emerald-green eyes. She had a fair complexion, but on the lighter side. She wore a white knee-length skirt, a light blue tank top, a dark blue cardigan, and black ballet flats.

The twins, David James Potter and Lotus Lily Potter, were both one year olds, born on July 31, 1980. David was the splitting image of his father, with messy dark brown hair and an ivory complexion. But he had his mother's eyes. Lotus on the other hand, looked very similar to her mother, with blood-red curly hair, fair skined and green eyes the colour of Avada Kedavra. One of the unforgivable curses, the killing curse.

The unforgivable curses being three curses that when used on another human would mean being thrown in jail. The first of the three would be, Avada Kedavra, the killing curse. The curse, when used, causes a quick and painless death. The second curse, the Cruciatus curse. Also known as the torture curse, this causes pain by targeting the nerves system. And finally the Imperius curse, which gives control to the caster of the curse over the person the spell, was casted upon.

"Lily, the twins and I will be fine," Peter Pettigrew reassured her. "You and James go enjoy yourselves on your date."

Peter Pettigrew was a chubby 21-year-old man, which looked somewhat like a rat. This, ironically, was his animagus form. (An animagus is when a witch or wizard can turn into the animal that best suits their personality.) He had straight brown hair and brown eyes.

"I know, Peter," Lily replied. "But I can't help but worry about David and Lotus. There's a chance that one of the twins is the one the prophecy's talking about."

Peter knew what prophecy Lily was talking about. Though, he didn't know of the exact wording of it. He only knew that David, Lotus, or another boy, Neville Longbottom, had the power to defeat the Dark Lord. Lord Voldemort. His master, not that his friends knew of that fact.

"Stop worrying, Lily Flower," Lily's husband, James Potter, said wrapping his arms around her from behind. "They'll be fine. You look beautiful tonight, honey. Not that you don't always do."

James Potter was a handsome Auror (a magical version of the police), much like David, had messy dark brown hair and ivory complexion. But had light brown, almost hazel, eyes. He wore dark wash jeans, a white dress shirt and black dress shoes.

"I know," Lily sighed, "but the twins are young and could hurt themselves. Don't you remember what happened that time when Lotus hurt herself?"

_How could they forget?_

At the time, Lotus had been on the living room floor 'looking' (reading) one of the books that either James or Lily read to the twins at bedtime. As she was flipping the page, Lotus got a paper cut on her finger. The cut started to bleed as Lotus looked at it. Then she started giggling. As though she found it funny that she got herself hurt.

It was odd. That is, Lotus giggling at the fact she got hurt instead of starting to cry like most babies. Though, Lotus was never that much of a crier. The only time she really cried was when she was born and a few months afterward. And even then, it was only when she needed her nappies changed or when she was hungry.

"Come on, Lils," James said, taking her hand. "We don't want to be late for our date."

"One second, honey," Lily said, letting go of his hand after giving it a squeeze. Then walking over to the twins, who were in Peter's arms, and kissing they're heads good-bye.

A couple of hours later, there was a knock on the door.

Peter ran down the stairs towards the door, as he was just about to make sure the twins were asleep. Once he opened the door, he saw his Lord, Lord Voldemort, standing on the threshold of the house.

Lord Voldemort, was in his fifty's, though didn't look it. He was bald and had crimson red eyes. Voldemort had a deathly pale complexion and no nose. He wore a black cloak and black dragon hide boots.

Peter bowed low to his master, welcoming him inside.

"Your Lordship, the twins are in their room asleep," Peter informed Voldemort.

"Yes, Wormtail," Voldemort said. "Show me to their room. Then leave me."

"Yes, you're Lordship," Peter started towards the stairs.

Once up stairs, Peter led Voldemort to the second door on the left.

"They're in this room, you're Lordship," Peter said nervously, while opening the door quietly.

"Leave, Wormtail," Voldemort ordered his servant.

"Of course, you're Lordship," he once again, before running down the stairs and out the door.

Voldemort rolled his eyes at his servant, and then took his glamour off now that no one was there. He was now once again looked like Tom Marvolo Riddle. He had short wavy dark brown hair and a tanish complexion. Though, he still had the crimson red eyes. And he actually had a nose.

Once his glamour was off, he went into the twin's room. Lotus was standing against the railing of her crib.

She looked at him when he stepped into the room. "I not tired," she said, looking him in the eyes.

He noticed that her eyes held intelligence, not one of a two-year old. Her eyes were a unique shade of green, that of Avada Kedavra. One of his favorite spells.

He decided, _that's _the child he would kill first.

After casting the spell, that was the exact same shade as her eyes. Just as it was about to hit Lotus, a tinted golden dome surrounded her. That sent the killing curse back toward Tom.

"I sorry," was the last thing Lotus said before falling unconscious.

What Tom and Lotus didn't know was that a tiny strand of the killing curse cut David on the forehead. This woke him up and caused him to start screaming from the pain. David didn't stop screaming in till his parents and Dumbledore came.

Once Dumbledore came, he checked the twins over. He noticed the cut on David's forehead was in the shape of a lightning bolt, so he decided that David was the one to defeat 'Voldemort'. So he announced that David was the Boy-Who-Lived.

Once the Potter's heard that announcement, they started ignoring their daughter in favour of their son that day.

That was the first mistake they made with their daughter over the years. And it would be their downfall.


End file.
